Prince and King
by ScarletSaphire
Summary: As an infant, Rin was taken from Yuri as an infant to Gehenna, and no one knew of Yuri's affairs with Satan. Yukio was found and raised without any knowledge of his parentage by Shiro Fujimoto, and was still able to see demons and to train to be an exorcist. However, he waits till the normal age to learn. Who else is he to summon but his long lost twin? Rated for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I'm Scarlet, and this is my first time writing fanfiction ever. It will probably suck. But whatever, practice makes perfect, and perfect is a really long way away, so I have to practice lots! I refuse to curse, (though I am fine with stories that do) but some characters don't exactly have the cleanest of mouths. So, to solve such problems, I censor them with similar words. (ship, fudge, beach, as, ect.) When they are underlined, it will be them saying the corresponding curse. If it's not underlined, chances are I either forgot or the person actually said the censor word. Also, I haven't read the manga, so if this follows the story, it will follow the anime. This was quite long. I apologize. Now, on to the probably very crappy yet good first attempt story!**

 _In Gehenna_

"Rin!" Satan yelled, the sound echoing throughout the halls of his palace. A ten-year-old Rin, covered in his blue flames, peeked his head into the throne room.

"Yes Daddy?" he asked.

"Come over here," Satan said. Rin walked to the throne, and sat himself down on the one next to his fathers. They looked nearly identical to each other, except for the fact that Satan was taller, and Rin was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, while Satan was flames lit. "You are aware of your mother and I's dream, correct?" Satan asked Rin.

"I remember you telling me about it a while ago," Rin replied absentmindedly. "What about it?"

"Every demon that can exist in Assiah has a summoning chant, no matter how powerful the demon might be. Of course, the more powerful, the longer the chant, the harder to think of it, so on so forth," Satan said, explaining something Rin had already heard. "Also, the more powerful the demon, the easier it is to resist the chant. In order to help your mother and my dream, I give you permission to go to Assiah if summoned." Satan finished, and looked at Rin. Rin smiled, showing his fangs.

"Cool! Now can I go back to trying to help the Coal Tars? They want me to help them teach the babies to float," Rin said. Satan nodded, and Rin left. Rin, surprisingly, was very dutiful in his work as not only the Prince of Gehenna, but also as the Demon King of Darkness and Gravity. No one in Assiah knew of his existence, at least, to Satan's knowledge. And he planned to keep it that way, at least for a little while.

 _Five Years Later, In Assiah_

Yukio was sitting in his second to last cram-school class of the day. It was memorizing verses, also known as the Aria class. The teacher, a fat lady, was closing the class up. Yukio already knew most of this stuff. He had been training since he was seven, but his father hadn't allowed him to actually participate in the cram school until now. The teacher closed the class, and Yukio and the other kids moved to the next class. Summoning.

"I'm Professor Neuhaus, and I'm going to test you all to see if you have the ability to summon a demon. Not only do you need to have immense willpower to summon a demon, but a natural aptitude is also indispensable. I shall now test to see if any of you have this aptitude. Using the rough sketch of the magic circle I passed out, place a drop of your blood and chant whatever comes to your mind," the teacher with an eye-patch, Professor Neuhaus said. Everyone nodded, and drew out their paper.

Izumo pricked her finger and dragged it across two summoning papers. "I humbly appeal to the goddess Inari. I entreat you to not leave my prayers unfulfilled!" she said, and two white foxes, Byakko.

"Not one, but two Byakko, white foxes. Excellent work, Miss Kamiki," Professor Neuhaus said.

"Your so talented, Izumo-chan. I'm not having any luck," Paku said.

"I don't have this skill," Ryuji, also known as Bon, said, looking down at his paper.

"Neither do I," Konekomura said. Shima just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to try now!" Shiemi exclaimed, getting everyone to turn their heads to face her. She put a little blood on the paper and quietly said "Here boy, here boy…Just kidding!" She stared at the paper, not thinking anything would appear, until a tiny green doll-like creature with a flower on its head appeared and floated down, landing on her paper.

"Nee!" it called out.

"It looks like an infant Greenman. Most impressive, Miss Moriyama," Professor Neuhaus said, clearly not as impressed as he was with Izumo. Yukio looked down at his paper and shrugged. He already knew that he wanted to be a Dragoon and a Doctor, but trying this was mandatory. He pricked his finger with a pin, dragged the bleeding finger across the paper, and whispered the first thing that came to mind, in a voice quiet enough that, if you weren't trying to hear it, you wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Thee of darkness, thee of flight. Thee of never ending night. Thee of flames, big and blue. I am calling out to you. Prince of Gehenna, Prince of Night. Prince of Gehenna, Prince of Flight," he whispered. A flash of blue echoed about the room, and standing in front of him was a boy who looked to be his age, with a blue flickering flame crown and a blue flamed tail. His hair was kind of rumpled, as if he had been in a windy place, and his clothes were oddly normal for a demon, a blue t-shirt and jeans. Black boots covered his feet, and his tail flicked in the air restlessly.

"Blood calls to blood and like calls to like. You have called and I have answered," the boy whispered, too quiet for anyone but Yukio to hear.

 _A few seconds before the summoning, in Gehenna_

"Dad!" Rin yelled out, his voice echoing through the halls.

"What is it now?" Satan grumbled under his breath. "Yes?" he called out to Rin.

"My brother, the human one in Assiah? He's trying to be an exorcist, and he's attempting to summon," Rin said.

"And?" Satan asked, annoyed that this was what Rin had disturbed him for. He was in the middle of his nap!

Rin just gave Satan a look that clearly read "seriously?" "He's more likely to…" Rin said, waiting for his father to fill in the blank. Finally, he got it.

"Summon you?" he said after a few seconds of thinking. Rin rolled his eyes and nodded his head. His father wasn't the quickest thinker, especially around his nap time.

"So I'm making sure you're going to keep your word," Rin said.

"Yes, you can go, but only if he says the right summons," Satan said.

"Of which he just did. Bye!" Rin said, a smirk present on his face.

 _Back…To Assiah!_

Everyone was staring at the smirking humanoid demon that Yukio had just summoned. A Coal Tar floated down from the ceiling, hovered in front of him, and then flew straight at him, causing the demon to smile, which just caused everyone to stare more. Professor Neuhaus was the first to do anything, and it was a very…violent reaction. He commanded his already summoned Naberius to attack. It pounced at Rin, (because calling him a humanoid demon was getting annoying) nearly knocking him to the ground.

However, in a movement too quick for the human eye to catch, Rin had drawn two knives out of his boots and had stabbed the Naberius in the head, killing it instantaneously. He removed his knife, and watched as the summoned demon disappeared, returning to Gehenna.

"Is that how you greet people here?" Rin asked, surprising everyone further.

"You…talked," a very stunned Bon said.

"Every demon can talk, humans just can't hear it," Rin said matter-of-factly, cleaning off his one dagger, which had been covered in goop from the Naberius.

"What level of demon are you?" Professor Neuhaus demanded.

"A high one," Rin replied, moving onto the next dagger. He smirked at the irritated look on Professor Neuhaus's face.

"What level?"

"I just answered that. A high one," Rin said again. He could see the anger in his eyes. He probably shouldn't tick off an exorcist in their home field…but it was so much fun playing with their minds. He just had too!

While Professor Neuhaus cooled down and tried to find a way to get the answer he was looking for without Rin being a smart as, Rin turned to the one Coal Tar that had flown at him. Rin nodded his head at seemingly random intervals, causing the other students to look between one another in confusion. Rin waved his hand, battign at the Coal Tar until it floated away.

"How high of a level are you," Professor Neuhaus finally asked after consideration.

"A very high one," Rin responded. Professor Neuhaus was thoroughly annoyed.

"Just answer the question already!" he yelled, his patience gone thin. Rin just stood there smirking.

"I already did. I am a very high level demon," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned back, like one would against a wall, and stood there, tilted at a weird angel. All the other students stayed out of it, seeing as they were Pages. "And didn't you get trained to control your emotions? The Pages are doing a better job at that then you."

Twitching slightly, he reworded his sentence once again. "In number form, tell me whose kin you are, and the level of demon that you are," he said.

"Finally you ask a different question," Rin said, the smirk still present on his face. "I am 2nd, and of one you know not." At this point, Neuhaus wanted to bang his head on a wall, but he didn't, because that would be very out of character and not be good on his record.

"That's not an answer!" He snapped. His patience had completely run out, and Rin was still being a smart aleck. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "Answer, or I will call a hoard of exorcist in here."

Rin shook his head. "You seem to be very stupid." Rin said. "Why not ask the person who summoned me? Or just rip the dam paper." Neuhaus narrowed his eyes at him, then turned to Yukio.

"Tear the paper," he said to him. Yukio looked down at the paper, and was about to rip it, when he thought of a better idea.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I just asked him?" Yukio said. "He is my summon, and therefore has to answer the questions." Neuhaus thought for a bit, then nodded.

"Ask him the same questions I asked," Neuhaus said, and Yukio complied.

"I already answered those," Rin said. Yukio thought for a second.

"What is the name of the demon you are kin too?" Yukio asked.

Rin turned to Neuhaus. "He's smarter than you," he said in a taunting voice. He turned back to Yukio. "Rin is the demon's name."

"I've never heard of a Demon King named Rin…" Yukio said.

"Again, it is one that you don't know." Rin said.

"And what exactly is it king too?" Yukio asked.

"First off, it's a he. Second, he is the Demon King of both Darkness and Gravity." Rin said. "Of course, if you had actually paid attention to what you had said, then you would know that."

"Fine then, he." Yukio said. "And I summoned you, not him. How would I know?"

"In demon culture, the Demon Kings are their own kin as well as the kin of every demon in their kingdom. Therefore, I can both be the kin of a Demon King and a Demon King at the same time."

"Are you trying to tell me that you are a demon king?" Yukio said, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Well, it took you long enough," Rin said. He crossed his legs and floated in mid-air upside down, a wide Cheshire grin present on his face.

"But I thought you said you were the second most powerful?" Yukio narrowed his eyes at Rin. Rin, in turn, grinned even wider and just continued to float upside down.

Neuhaus was stunned. It was unheard of for an exorcist of even his level to tame a humanoid demon, let alone a demon king. And to be done by an Page? It wasn't even possible! And what could this really annoying demon mean by 2nd most powerful if he was the King of the realm.

"Ask the demon to explain," Neuhaus commanded Yukio. Yukio, who had been wondering the exact same thing, did it immediately.

"I mean exactly what you would think it means. I am 2nd most powerful," Rin answered, still floating upside down.

Izumo's eyes widened, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "He can't mean that," she said to herself out loud. "That's impossible."

"What are you talking about, Izumo-chan?" Paku asked.

Izumo didn't respond, and instead looked at Rin. "You...you don't mean second to Satan, do you?" she asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Rin's grin broke all possibilities and grew even wider. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner! That is exactly what I mean."

 **Okay, Chapter 1 is done. I hope it doesn't absolutely suck. And I apologize if something goes wrong and it's hard to read, I'm trying to figure this out and all. If something does happen, I'll try to fix it. Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think! Or don't. It's up to you. Reviewing will make me update faster, but I should update either way. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm back! I got some really amazing feedback from the previous chapter, and over 200 views! 200! How!? Whatever may have happened, I really appreciate it. And thanks to all of the guests that reviewed since I can't thank you individually. As for the my and I's mix up, I apologize. I'm not positive on how to fix it though, so it'll have to stay. I think I forgot to do this before, so here's a disclaimer. I do not own Blue Exorcist, otherwise I'm pretty sure everyone but Rin, Yukio, and Kuro would be dead. Course, everyone else is alive, and Rin's not a demon yet, so I do not own it. Also if any of the Japanese honorifics are wrong, please tell me and I will figure out how to correct stuff. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

Neuhaus panicked. That was the simplest way to put it. He ripped out his phone and called every high-ranking exorcist he could, telling them a powerful demon was in his classroom and he needed backup. He ordered all of the Pages to get out of the classroom immediately, except for Yukio. Bon put up a slight fight with it, saying how they could just stand in the corner and watch the exorcism take place, but was dragged off by Shima and Konekomura with a scoffing Izumo close behind.

Rin was still floating upside down, but he was now laughing at Neuhaus's reaction. "What do you think exorcising me will do for you?" he asked in between his chuckles.

"Take away a dangerous threat," Neuhaus snarled at him.

Rin stopped himself from laughing rather slowly, his last chuckles dying out. "Yes, but you'll make a bigger one. Currently, I am under summons, meaning I cannot attack without him either breaking and allowing me to turn on him, or by his order. Or if threatened, I have a right to defend myself, which can easily end up with deaths. All exorcising me would do is make my family very mad. And here's some simple math for you. Demon king plus mad family equals bad for humans." Rin held up his one hand, palms facing up as if holding something for each part, then put them together in a clap for the final part. "You probably won't understand, seeing as you don't seem to be able to keep yourself calm around me when I'm not even being that aggravating, but I tried to explain. Besides, you can't kill me permanently. Demon kings can only die for a limited amount of time."

Yukio thought for a minute about what would happen if Rin was exorcised. Not only would he no longer have his summons, demons everywhere would be outraged at it. They would become even more aggressive than before. And having a demon king on their side would make it so much easier to keep track of demons. With Mephisto on their side, they rarely had to deal with time or space demons, only the odd stray ones here and there. Using that logic, he spoke up.

"It would make more sense if we test him to see what he can do, wouldn't it? Under heavy guard, of course," Yukio voiced his thoughts. "If he really is a demon king, then he could command his kin to leave us alone." Neuhaus narrowed his eyes at Yukio, before he curtly nodded. The backup exorcists barged through the door, with Mephisto not far behind. When he spotted Rin, he blinked in surprise, his composure gone for a second, before he regained it back.

"Well hello Rin! Whatever are you doing in my school?" Mephisto asked, confusing some of the exorcists.

"Hello, Nii-san," Rin said. "Well, I have to reasons why I'm here. One, I got summoned, so I poofed here, which was fun. Two, Azazel says for you to, and I quote, 'Get your as back to Gehenna and take all of your wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff out of our realms.'" Mephisto laughed at this.

"Tell him that he should be able to handle his own problems, and that he should stop watching British TV shows. Their rotting his brain," Mephisto said.

"You know this demon?" random exorcist number one asked, jerking his head in Rin's direction.

"Why, I would have thought it was obvious, with our conversation! Rin is my little brother!" Mephisto said. Whispers echoed throughout the group of exorcists, before random exorcist number 2 spoke up.

"I thought you had cut off all connection with your family?" she asked.

"Why of course not! I bargain with them, make sure that they command the higher level of demons to avoid the town!" Mephisto exclaimed dramatically.

"So theirs no protective barrier?" random exorcist one asked.

"In a way, yes, there is," Mephisto said. "I simply bargained with the state of their realms. Either they keep all powerful demons not summoned off of True Cross property, or their realms end up in an infinite time loop. It was their decision."

"Now, Rin, I assume you're under summons law right now?" Mephisto asked, turning to Rin, who nodded an affirmative. "Well then, I see no reason why he needs to be exorcised. We should make the most of this situation!" Mephisto turned to Yukio. "You're the one who summoned him, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Yukio replied rather formally.

"Then come with me. We're going to see how much power Rin can use without you exploding!" Mephisto said.

"That sounds fun!" Rin said at teh same time as Yukio said, "That doesn't sound safe." Mephisto ignored both of them, instead poofing into pink smoke and turning into the puppy he turns into. "Follow me." He began to pad out the door. Rin flipped himself over and landed on his feet, jogging after. Yukio, in a panic, followed the headmaster out the door, ignoring the incredulous stares of the other Pages and exorcists.

 **I know it was really short, but this week was rather busy. Two birthdays (one of which was mine), finishing a month long writing challenge, girl scouts, and a sleepover. I wanted to get the next chapter out this week since I promised, and I won't have time tomorrow to get it out, so this is all I got. Next chapter should be longer. Thanks again for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows from everyone! They make me really happy! I'm going to try to update this every Thursday, and if I don't get it out, give me a little while in case my time zone is behind yours, then bug me. I'm a little tired from my sleepover (In which we did literally nothing but watch a newer anime called Yuri! On Ice) so sorry if it's not as good as the last two. Just for everyone to know, bold is the author's notes, italics are thoughts, and bold and italics are demon speech. Anyway, let the story commence!**

When Mephisto finally turned back into his normal form, Yukio was pretty sure that he had just gone around in squiggly lines all across campus to try and annoy him. If it hadn't been for the fact that Rin was pretty obvious to spot through the crowds, seeing as his head glowed blue with his fire, he would have been lost for sure. He was also rather out of breath from running after the two high level demons, and probably will forever be known to the students without temptaints as the weird yet smart kid who runs seemingly random patterns around campus. Still Yukio really didn't care much about this, more hung up on the fact that he, a first year Page with no interest in being a Tamer, had summoned the highest level demon ever summoned by any exorcist before in the history of exorcism.

Taking in his surroundings, Yukio turned in a circle, trying to figure out where exactly he was. He didn't recognize the room he was standing in. It was mostly empty, rafters lining the ceiling and huge windows let sunlight stream through. Against the wall were a bunch of piles of hay, but other then that, the place was barren.

"Where exactly are we?" Yukio asked, turning to Mephisto, who was using his umbrella as a cane.

"This used to be the old training center for the exorcists. Isn't it obvious?" Mephisto explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Yukio took another look around the room to see any indications of said training, and did find some. Bullet holes lined the walls from missed shots in practice, and scorch and scratch marks stained the floors from familiars and opponents.

Rin cleared his throat, annoyed that he had been mostly forgotten. "So, can I start doing something fun, or am I just going to sit here until I get so bored I burn down this building?" he asked. He wasn't floating, but had instead made himself at home in a nest of the hay, the coal tars that resided in the loftiest rafters joining him in his resting place.

"I would prefer if you sat there and didn't burn down my building, little brother," Mephisto replied. "However, I guess we can start." Rin clapped his hands like a toddler who had just been awarded chocolate before standing up.

"You said something about me exploding before?" Yukio asked, tilting his in a curious manner. "We can be sure this doesn't happen, right?"

"It shouldn't happen," Rin replied before Mephisto could. "If it was any of my brothers, then you would probably explode in about three seconds of minimal power usage. I'm a special little flower." Rin gave a grin and put his hands underneath his chin, supporting his head. He then laughed and floated to the ceiling.

"I'm not sure whether that's sarcasm or the truth. Or both," Yukio said, his eyes following the floating Rin.

"Well, Amaimon is more of a flower then me, but I am special," Rin said, stopping in the loops he was doing.

"And, how is this?" Yukio asked. For some odd reason, he was comfortable around Rin. Mephisto's presence was quickly being forgotten, but he was enjoying the interactions between them.

Rin tapped his thumb to his chin, thinking about how he should answer. _I could tell him, and stun him..._ Rin looked at Yukio again. _Or I could just mess with everyone's brains about how I'm able to do what I can without Yukio turning into little itty bitty bits of exploded innards. I like that choice. And it's not like I'll be lying. Just stretching the truth into a shape that looks something like a giraffe and nothing like the sock it was. Where did I come up with sock? I have no clue. But it works, so I'll just leave it at that._ And so, this silent debate (and irrelevant tangent) led to Rin answering Yukio's question with the answer "Magic" and an exaggerated poof motion with his hands.

"I'm guessing I'm not getting a straight answer from you," Yukio said with a sigh.

"Nope!" Rin said, returning to one of his favorite positions, floating upside down with his legs crossed.

"Then I guess we should get started," Yukio said. He turned to Mephisto, who had taken to watching the two brothers interact in a corner of the room, his chin resting on his umbrella handle. "What should we do?"

Mephisto adjusted his position, before sitting himself down in a throne that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Simple, just let Rin destroy things." A look of terror descended upon Yukio's face, the exact opposite of the unconcealed look of pure joy that was evident on Rin's. "I have put a barrier around this area, locking it in. Anything he harms or destroys shall be put back exactly as it was before with no consequences after I undo it." Yukio's terror subsided, but Rin was still overjoyed at being allowed to destroy his older brother's things, something he had never gotten permission to do before. (He had, of course, destroyed some things with the help of Iblis, but that had led to them both being trapped in an endless ball of water until they fixed it. Mephisto was good at bargaining, and Egyn had always taken a liking to Mephisto.)

Rin quickly dropped to the floor, the flames on his head and tail flickering higher and burning brighter then before, seemingly reflecting his excitement. A veil of darkness poured out around him, still able to be seen through, but still blocking most of the light. Yukio felt a light tug and sense of familiarity, but otherwise felt normal. Rin turned to the pile of hay, and with a snap of his fingers, the hay floated up, tearing itself apart and falling over the entire building, save for the living creatures, before bursting into bright blue flames, casting the darkness away. Yukio watched as the flames made their way up the wall before pulling itself off and forming what appeared to be a giant fire-spider in the middle of the room.

Rin was concentrating rather hard right now, trying to see if he could create his friend. His friend being a giant fire-spider, also known as an pyroachnid (a name Iblis had created and Rin hadn't changed) named Charles. He would give Charles use of his flames, and they would play catch the flying fire ball together. Even though he wasn't a member of his kingdom, Charles had given Rin permission to summon him. Rin opened his eyes, which he had closed when he started the fire, to see Charles standing in front of him.

"It worked!" Rin shouted triumphantly. Charles looked around confused, his eight red eyes blinking rapidly. Charles was about seven feet high, and just as wide, with blue flames covering his entire red body. Other then the fire and odd coloring, he looked just like a normal spider.

 _ **"Excuse me, but where are we?"**_ Charles said in a series of clicks that Yukio didn't understand. Luckily, Yukio wasn't afraid of spiders, otherwise he probably would have wet himself.

 _ **"Assiah,"**_ Rin answered in the same clicking language. _**"My brother, the mostly human one? Well, he summoned me, and I wanted to see if I could still call you up here so we can play!"**_

 _ **"Oh, that makes sense,"**_ Charles replied with almost what looked like a nod. _**"Now, if you may, I was in the middle of dinner, and I was simply wondering if I could finish."**_

Rin slipped back into Japanese. "Sorry, Charles." With a snap of his fingers, Charles disappeared in a poof of smoke that smelled faintly of cotton candy.

"Charles?" Yukio asked. His mind was decently well adapted to the extremely weird stuff that always seemed to happen to him. He normally only freaked out about one exceptionally weird thing a day, so he calmed himself down and told himself that it's perfectly normal for a very powerful demon you summoned to summon his own demon, this one a giant flaming spider named Charles. It had, surprisingly, calmed himself down.

"It's his name. He's my friend," Rin answered simply. "Now, I'm hungry. Can we get food?"

 **And done! Sorry for typos and such. For most of this I was just kind of...typing. I have no clue where I got socks, giraffes, and giant flaming spiders from, but whatever! And I'm pretty sure Rin has very slight ADHD, caused by the fact that his brain is always moving so fast his human DNA can't keep up with it. That's how I'm portraying him anyway. A sassy, ADHD half demon prince/king. Well, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all the guests that have reviewed, and to everyone who has followed and favorited! And to everyone who is just reading this as well. This story has almost 1500 views. It's incredible. If anyone ever has any suggestions at any point ever, please let me know and I might be able to fit it in, and if not, I will explain why or why not I won't include it. I would also like to apologize for the restaurant, since I am unsure of how they function in Japan. Now, onto what you're really here for, the actual story. Unless you like to just read my rambles, in which I thank you for being interested in my tangents.**

Mephisto had granted permission to Rin to be allowed around his school, as long as he was in seeing distance of his summoner, which led to the current situation of Yukio yet again running across the school to try and keep up with the flaming Demon King. Rin, on his part, was going slower then he could have been, was staying on the ground, and was stopping at places now and again to give Yukio a chance to catch up. Finally, he found a place that sold food (which was surprisingly hard, given that he had started his journey in the middle of a campus and not in a town) and sat down at a table. Yukio sat across from him, and watched as he flipped through a menu which had been left on the table for customers to use.

Semi-silence settled upon the two, the only noise being the ruffling of the menu and the chatter of the other customers around them. Just as Yukio was about to break the silence with another question, Rin spoke up. "I have literally no idea what any of these foods taste like," was what he said, before closing the menu and handing it to Yukio. "Can you pick?"

Yukio opened the book and pointed to a random page, landing on sukiyaki, before handing it back to Rin, who thanked him. The waiter came over and took Rin's order, before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"Have you never had food in Assiah before?" Yukio asked, voicing the question he had thought up.

"Nope," Rin said cheerfully, drinking the water that had been handed to him. "This is only my second time in Assiah." He spoke at a rather loud volume, drawing the attention of a few nearby diners, and causing Yukio to cringe.

"Can you be a little quieter? Not everyone here knows about the existence of demons, you know," Yukio hissed out after sending the disturbed people a sheepish smile. When they turned back to their foods, Yukio turned back to Rin. "How long ago was your first visit to Assiah?" he asked.

"Um...not that long ago, at least, not in demon years," Rin said, following Yukio's order to lower his voice. "Um, fifteen or sixteen...?" he added hesitantly.

"Oh, so were you held in Gehenna before that?" Yukio asked. While he was trying to make small talk, Yukio was genuinely curious as to Rin's life, seeing as it was his familiar and a demon king he had never known existed, not to mention the prince of Gehenna.

Rin bit his lip, his sharp fangs piercing the delicate skin and causing him to bleed. He didn't notice, and instead contemplated his answer. He had to answer truthfully, since he was under summoning laws, but he didn't have to elaborate. Since he had no time to come up with a clever response to dodge the question, he answered simply. "No." As soon as his fang released the pressure on his lip, the bleeding stopped, the cut healed by his powers.

Yukio was confused by this answer. "Then where did you live?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Nowhere," Rin answered again. Before Yukio could ask another question, the waiter came back with Rin's food. Yukio hadn't ordered anything, since he wasn't hungry. Yukio watched Rin take the food happily, before taking a big heap of it with his chopsticks. The food, however, fell back onto the dish before they could reach Rin's mouth, which caused him to pout. Yukio smiled at the sight, the confusing answers from before slipping out of his mind as if greased by oil.

Rin attempted a few more times to grab the food, before straight up flinging them at the nearest wall. The nearest wall happened to actually be a window, and Rin had just shattered it. He eyes the hole and the accusing and shocked stares he was getting from everyone, before raising his hand and snapping his fingers. the glass he broke floated back up and replaced it self, and corporeal shadows held it together.

"The window never broke, and Yukio and I are just sitting here having a normal conversation. Nothing weird happened at all," Rin said, and miraculously, everyone sat back down. Rin accompanied their action, occupying the seat across from a stunned Yukio.

"How did you...?" Yukio asked, looking around at all of the other people calmly eating their food, acting as if they hadn't just seen a boy break a window with chopsticks and then immediately fix it.

"Oh, that?" Rin asked, using his sole remaining chopstick to point at the window. "I simply used my powers to lift and stick the window pieces back together." Yukio shook his head, before gesturing to the people around him.

"No, how did you make it so they can't see it?" Yukio specified. "I know most humans can't see demons, but they can still see the result of their actions. Right now, they probably should be running around screaming about something haunting this place."

Rin smiled a goofy lopsided grin. "All humanoid demons have some power over human minds. Even exorcists. Otherwise, you would probably see demon kings at least every other day." Yukio looked somewhat confused. "Amaimon, for example, raids candy stores at least once every human week. Egyn goes surfing often, and sometimes when he's looking for a challenge will cause tsunamis. You guys don't know, because any encounters with them are blocked from your mind. ONly reason you know of demons at all is because we like to play games, and they wouldn't be much fun if we never let anyone remember us." Rin explained that.

"Then why didn't your mind manipulation trick work on me?" Yukio asked.

Rin opened his mouth to reply before snapping it shut. _Ship , I almost said it's because he wasn't human... Let's not end the game yet, me. Tell him the other reason. _"I don't have as much power out of my realms. In that aspect, I have just enough to manipulate clueless minds. Since you can see demons and know what they are, I can't mess with you that way."

Yukio nodded, trying to understand, and somewhat succeeding. The rest of meal was eaten mostly in silence, Rin having completely abandoned his chopsticks and was instead shoveling the food into his mouth with his hands. After Rin had finished and Yukio had paid, they both exited the restaurant. Suddenly, Yukio stopped, leaving Rin to turn around kind of confused.

"How did you know my name? I don't remember anyone calling me that around you," Yukio asked.

 _Fudge_ _,_ was the only thought to run through Rin's mind.

 **I finished it on time! Yes! *throws mini party for self* And I did actually go through the entire story and double check, and not once has Yukio's name been said aloud while Rin was around. Unless I missed one, but I don't think I did. Anyway, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! If you would like to review, that would be great, but that's your choice, of course. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Holidays! I hope that whatever you may celebrate around this time of the year is fun and amazing, and if you don't celebrate anything, then I hope it's still fun and amazing! Here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, and to answer one of the guests questions (will the other demon kings make an appearance soon?) I'm thinking either Amaimon or Iblis will appear at some point in the next few chapters. My nerves are a little frazzled since I just finished 2 separate series, and both of them made me cry, and that will probably show in my writing, so I apologize for that. But this needs to get written, so written it shall be!**

"Are you sure someone didn't just say your name and you just don't remember?" Rin asked, trying not to let Yukio know that the majority of demons had watched his life like it was a reality TV show. It wasn't that weird in Gehenna. Who wouldn't want to know about the son of Satan raised in Assiah? But it would probably be really creepy to someone who didn't know demons. Actually, when Rin thought about it, he would think it was creepy if a bunch of people watched him throughout his life too.

"I have a pretty good memory, and I have no knowledge of anyone saying my name," Yukio replied.

"You might have been all frazzled?" Rin asked, more as a question then as an answer.

Yukio looked at Rin skeptically. "You don't seem very convinced at that answer."

Rin just shrugged, hoping that Yukio would let it drop. That didn't happen, seeing as Yukio sighed before crossing his arms. A thoughtful expression settled on his face, and then a grin that could almost be mistake for evil covered his features. At least, that's what Rin saw. "As your summoner, I order you to tell me the real reason why you knew my name."

Rin made an expression falling between proud and pained. Proud because his brother was smart enough to get the truth out of him, and pained because he was pretty sure any twisted truth would lead to more questions, destroying his chance at a nice, long game with everyone's minds. "Every demon worth his salt in Gehenna knows your name," Rin said quietly. Yukio still heard him however.

"Why would the demons know my name, and why are you making it sound like it would be a huge deal if they didn't?" Yukio asked, his facial expression changing yet again, this time depicting a more confused look.

Rin sighed. _Yep, there's goes that dynamic of my game._ "I'm not sure how to tell you in a way that you actually believe me. Oh, and telling you in the middle of a crowded area isn't that good of an idea either."

Yukio looked around, noticing that yes, they were still standing in the middle of the door and a rather annoyed man was standing in front of them, waiting to get in. Sheepishly, he stepped out of the way, and the man walked past with something that sounded like, "Kids these days."

Yukio turned back to Rin. "Fine, you're coming back with me to my dorm. Then you're telling me, no delays, got it?" Rin nodded, and Yukio began to walk in the direction of his dorm, Rin trailing behind, his mind whirring.

 _Is there anyway I could lie or trick my way out of this?_ Rin thought to himself. Running through every possible scenario, he sighed yet again. _Nope. Not with the current familiar laws setup..._ Rin decided to recite the laws to see if there was in fact a loophole. _Any action committed by a demon while under summons can not be held against the demon. If a demon gets ordered to do something under their summoner, they must abide to the best of their ability, unless something is sensed within the summoner that conveys weakness. Breaking of these rules will result in severe punishment, unless solid evidence is presented that the demon had a valid reason to break them. A demon may not be forced to hurt family that is related by blood, along with one select other demon. They may not attack the King of their realm without said King's permission. Other excuses for disobeying will be judged thoroughly._

Rin shook his head, coming to the conclusion that the laws were not able to be meddled with in anyway to allow his game to prevail. _I wonder what the exorcists would think when they realize that demons have laws explaining how we have to act when we get summoned?_ Rin's thoughts drifted slightly. _They picture us as beasts and monsters, but we have a pretty decent system. At least, I think so. I remember asking Dad why we had summoning laws once. He said it was because he wanted the exorcists to have a fair fight. It makes sense. Only reason most demons hunt humans is for entertainment, and a game without a challenge is rather boring._

"We're here," Yukio said, pulling out a key to open his dorm room. Rin looked around. He had been deeply lost in thought, and hadn't noticed the change in terrain. A glance out the window told him he wasn't on the first floor, which means that he had climbed at least one flight of stairs without realizing.

"I have to stop doing that..." Rin said out loud. Yukio gave him a strange look, but didn't say anything about it, instead pushing the door open. Already in the dorm were three students, three of the pages that Rin recognized from when he appeared in the classroom. One of them, the one that had bright pink hair, was on the bed laying down facing the ceiling. The bald one was seated on the floor, and the one with a stripe through his hair was seated backwards on a chair.

"Shima, Konekomaru, Ryuji," Yukio said in greeting. He walked inside, and the said males looked up from their respective spots.

"Yukio, you're back!" Shima said, sitting up abruptly. He hit his head on the bottom of the top bunk, but it went mostly unnoticed.

"We have some questions we would like to ask you," Koneko said.

"Yeah, like how did you summon that demon, and where did the headmaster take you?" Ryuji added.

"Um, an old training ground and I have no clue," Yukio answered. "Now, before you ask anymore questions, I have a question I want answered myself, so get in here instead of standing awkwardly in the hallway." Rin walked in. He would have walked in earlier, but the door was warded against demons entering without permission, so he couldn't. A smile spread across his face at the surprised and in Koneko's case scared faces that he saw.

"Now answer my question from before," Yukio said. He took a seat on the bunk opposite of the one Shima was sitting on.

"What question?" Shima asked.

"Apparently, the demons in Gehenna know my name, and he wouldn't tell me why before," Yukio said. "So now he's going to answer."

"Fine. I was hoping I would be able to play around with everyone's mind with the information, but that's obviously not happening," Rin crossed his legs and floated off the ground by about two feet. "So I guess I'll have to tell you."

 **Done! I did it! I hate to leave everyone like this, but I have something that needs to be done called socializing. I don't want to do it, but I must. I got it out on time though! Thanks to everyone once again for all of the favorites, reviews, and follows, as well as taking the time to actually read it. As of the time I am publishing this chapter, this story has a total of 2471 views, and this is only the fifth chapter. That blows my mind! And to answer any questions you might have as to why Rin was able to dodge the question in the beginning, but isn't able to dodge the last one, it's because Yukio didn't pose any of his questions as demands. Rin, however, was able to prolong giving an answer in the beginning by asking questions of his own. He knew that it wouldn't work for long, but tried anyway. At the second question, he decided not to waste the effort in attempting to dodge the question. Anyway, I'm sorry for any mistakes, and I'll see you all next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was going to update early, but then I got Pokemon Sun, and I kind of played that for 8 hours straight instead. Hehe... But I still have this coming out, so I'm not late! Thank you to everyone for reading, and I want to say that we have reached 3500 views. Just...just how!? However that may happen, I am extremely grateful. Also, I don't think I forgot any of the demon kings, but I may have. The ones I know are Azazel, Astaroth, Amaimon, Beezlebub, Egyn, Iblis, Samael, and Lucifer. I think that's all of them. If I forgot one, please let me know. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

Rin tapped his chin thoughtfully, thinking of the best way for him to tell Yukio. He decided to just do it in the most blatant way possible. "Well you see," Rin started. "You're not supposed to be here."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Shima asked, interrupting Rin. He seemed to have no fear, considering the fact he was talking to a floating flaming boy. Rin floated over and just put his hand over Shima's entire face.

"Shush," Rin said. "I'm trying to speak." Shima wisely shut up. Not like he had a choice, since his face was covered with a hand. "You, Yukio, are technically a demon." A series of sounds emanated from the different people from the room. From Yukio it was a stunned sound that is best summed up with !?. Bon looked disbelieving, and in doing so voiced his opinion with the phrase "Oh really?" Konekomura simply looked terrified. Shima made a grunting sound that could have been anything.

"But I'm human!" Yukio proclaimed. "I was raised by Shiro Fujimoto, the current Paladin. Why would he raise a demon? And how would I be a demon anyway? Aren't all demons hundreds of years old?"

Rin started laughing. He removed his hand from Shima's face and floated over to Yukio. "Yeah, no. Some of my friends are younger then me, and I'm only 15."

"How can a demon king be fifteen?" Bon asked.

"Same way a prince can be an infant. Bloodlines," Rin said offhandedly.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Bon inquired, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Is it a human habit to forget things often?" Rin asked rhetorically with a sigh. "I'm under summon laws. I can't lie or disobey any orders given to me by my summoner unless it involves killing family, or if I sense weakness rooted in the summoners heart. If it's within my capabilities, I have to obey."

"Demons have laws?" Koneko wondered under his breath. With Rin's incredible hearing, however, he was able to catch what he had said.

"I don't understand why you exorcists think that we're so simple and barbaric," Rin said, shaking his head. "Some demons have been around for hundreds of thousands of years. In ancient times, they were the ones that were worshiped as gods. Technically some of them did create the world. Fiore, the original demon king of earth, gave humanity edible plants, Samael gave them mortality and Azazel gave you a shot at the afterlife. And of course there's Iblis, who gave the world fire, and Lucifer who gave the world light." As Rin started naming achievements, he counted on his fingers. He didn't notice the poof of smoke from outside, and didn't notice the figure who was standing on the windowsill until said figure knocked on the window.

Rin looked up from his counting with a start, before a wide grin appeared on his face. "Speak of the devil." He tilted his head in Yukio's direction. "Can he come in?"

"Well, it would be nice to know who he is first," Yukio said.

"My brother."

"Very helpful. Don't you have eight?" Yukio said. "Which of your brothers?"

"You couldn't have posed that statement in any other possible way, could you?" Rin whined. "I have nine brothers. And outside of the window stands my second favorite, Iblis."

Iblis pouted on the other side of the window. "Um, will he hurt anyone?" Yukio asked. "And aren't there only wight demon kings, not including you?"

"Nope! Not unless he wants Samael to kick his as in a fight and have Egyn lock him in an endless vortex of water. Again," Rin said, shuddering at the unpleasant memory. "And yes, there are only eight excluding me. So, can I let him in?"

"Then whose you're other brother? After that you can let him in," Yukio said.

Rin pouted. "I wanted to have fun and play mind games with everyone, but you have to keep asking seemingly harmless questions that tear them all apart don't you?" Rin sighed yet again. "You're my other brother. Now can I let Iblis in?"

 **I hate to end the chapter here, especially since it's so short, but I don't think I'll be able to find a better place to end it. I'll try for an extra long chapter next time, but for now, this is all I've got. I'm really sorry for it, and for yet another cliffhanger. And I have gotten many compliments on my spelling/grammar, but I'm always looking to improve, so if anyone is interested in beta-ing this story, I would love the help. Please review, favorite, and follow! If you don't, then thank you for reading my story! And Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
